Little Things I Do
by Happily Ever After. Again
Summary: A collection of completely random one-shots that are really short and sweet.14 days or 2 weeks. Rated just in case. Each chapter will have it's own rating and it's own pairing. Title change from 365 smiles.
1. A song that makes you smile

**This is a collection of one shots that are not connected, just short and sweet. It's like 365 things to make you smile.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Ouran!**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: None. (Haruhi/Host Club friendship)  
**

**

* * *

1. Songs that bring you back to great moments in your life.**

Haruhi sat and stared out the window thinking about nothing in particular. It had been a normal day at the host club. A place she really truly loved now more than ever. They were her family. She remembered all the great times they'd had together and all the things they'd done. She remembered all the people Tamaki had made her help, and all the places Kyoya had made her go. She remembered all the jokes the twins made her hear, and all the sweets Hunny made her eat. She remembered the few times she'd heard Mori speak. She turned around to her desk and leaned over to put her iPod on shuffle. After a few songs, one song brought back a memory, one she'd almost forgotten. It was the 'sleepover' Tamaki had made them have as a group. It was the song they'd done karaoke together to. She remembered how she'd doubled over in laughing about how 'good' they were. It brought the smallest tear to her eye. A tear of joy and nostalgia.


	2. Sleeping next to someone you truly love

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Haruhi x Host Club (romantically)**

**

* * *

2. Sleeping right next to someone you truly love.**

Haruhi looked over to her left to see 3 sleeping figures, twins and a handsome blonde. She turned to her left to see 3 more sleeping figures, an adorable little 'boy', a tall handsome man, and a black haired man who looked very peaceful. Moments like these were great. When she looked over at her husbands, to see them all together. She truly had it all.


	3. Hearing someone say nice things

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing**:** Tamaki & Haruhi**

**

* * *

3. Accidentally overhearing someone say nice things about you.**

"Ugh… That tall blonde is SUCH a weirdo." Akiko said. Haruhi turned around to look at her coworker, "Excuse me?"

"He waltzed in her and was screaming his head off about nothing, and then comes up and grabs you? That just screams creep to me." She said accusingly.

"I'll have you know he's my boyfriend. I don't want to see you, or anyone else for that matter, diss him. Want me to go insult your mom?" Haruhi said angrily.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll pass. What do you see in him anyways? He's a weirdo, as I said earlier."

"He's cute, sweet, caring, generous, and romantic."

Tamaki gasped from the doorway he was standing behind. He'd overheard Haruhi's coworker mention him, so he'd stopped and had been eaves dropping on their conversation. He smiled, Haruhi really thought that about him? He knew he loved her for a reason.


	4. laughing so hard you make no noise

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: None**

* * *

**4.**** Laughing so hard you don't even make any noise.**

"We brought I prototypes of our newest cosplay idea everybody!" the twins yelled.

"And we had Tono try it on first!" They pulled the cord and out stepped Tamaki dressed as a unicorn in a tutu. Haruhi and Hunny doubled over in laughter, while Kyoya and Mori just chuckled. It got so funny that Haruhi and Hunny weren't even making noise any more.

"Hey! You guys promised they wouldn't laugh!"


	5. the instant where everything makes sense

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Mori & Haruhi**

**

* * *

5. That instant when the thing you didn't understand suddenly makes complete sense.**

It was the day after one of the most spectacular dates of Haruhi's life. She had visited the Morinozuka household and she and her boyfriend Takashi had watched a movie together. She especially enjoyed dates where she just got to cuddle up into his side and here his heartbeat. Where he would wrap his arm around her lovingly and she'd embrace the comfortable silence. But last night wasn't the best because of that. Oh no, it was much more than that.  
Takashi had kissed her!  
Takashi had _kissed_ her!  
Takashi had kissed _her_!  
And boy, it all made sense to her now.  
He wasn't called the wild type for nothing.


	6. random days you feel beautiful

**Rating: K  
Pairing: None  


* * *

6.**** Those random good-hair days when you just feel beautiful or handsome.**

It was finally over! After hours of pulling and tugging at her face and her hair, the maids had finished with their makeover. What was this, the 100th time? They should throw a celebration! (sarcasm!) This time it was for the Valentine's Day ball they were hosting. This time she's going half the time as Haruka and then for the 2nd half of the ball, she would be going as Haruhi. She really didn't like make overs. They didn't seem natural. (A/N: LOL no pun intended, no reference to her type!) She always hated them and found them over the top.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror, was in awe.

They hadn't gone overboard this time! She had simple brown extensions in a twist braid, very light make up, and a long red ball gown with a sweet heart neckline and flowered sleeves. It was simple, elegant, and sweet.

It was the first time she actually felt beautiful wearing a dress. And it felt nice.


	7. kissing and smiling at the same time

**Rating: K+  
Pairing: Haruhi & Kaoru  


* * *

7****. Kissing someone and smiling at the same time.**

As Kaoru leaned in for a kiss, he stopped right before he reached her lips.

"Can I try something Haru?"

"Depends on what it is…"

"I want to smile when we kiss."

"Umm… sure I guess so…"

Kaoru leaned in one more time and smiled. As he gently kissed her, he could feel her smile back. It was like joy and bliss all wrapped up into a sweet kiss. (No rhyme intended!)

"I think we should do that more often…" Kaoru said as he leaned away.

"Yeah, that was… nice."


	8. catching an object midair

**Rating: K  
Pairing: None**

**

* * *

8. When you drop something and then swiftly grab it in mid-air before it hits the ground.**

The entire room slowed down as if time were going to stop. Haruhi had just bumped into another pedestal. She whipped around and shot her hand out, reaching for the pink vase, filled with flowers. And just before it hit the ground, she caught it. Mid-air, out of thin air, no matter how you say it, she'd caught the vase. As she set it back on the pedestal and you could almost hear the audible sigh that went out through the room.

"Well, at least I didn't drop it!" Haruhi said cheerfully.


	9. give away questions and answers

**Rating: K  
Pairing: None  


* * *

9. When questions on an exam give away the answers to other questions on the same exam.**

'Ugh…' Hikaru groaned mentally. 'I really should've studied more! I'm so gonna fail…'

Question 4:

What year did Christopher Columbus sail?

A. 1496

B. 1493

C. 1492

D. 1945

'I don't know that either! This is bad. Maybe I should move on to the next question? Yeah, whatever…'

Question 5:

How old was Christopher Columbus when he set sail in 1492?

'No way! That's the answer to Question 4. Sweet. Maybe I won't fail!'


	10. laughing so hard with friends

**this one is by far the dumbest :(  
Rating: K  
Pairing: None**

**

* * *

10. The feeling you get when a group of friends all laugh really hard at one of your random jokes.**

"And then, Tono tripped and fell on to the banana!"

The whole group laughed, that was so typical of Tamaki.

Tamaki sulked in his corner, but then came to realize how funny it actually was.

So he joined in the laughter, it felt nice to laugh with your friends every once in a while.


	11. completely random guess

**Rating: K  
Pairing: None  
I have no idea why I keep bringing Christopher Columbus into this!**

**

* * *

11. Making a completely random guess and getting it right.**

'Okay class, what year did Columbus set sail for the America's?'

Kaoru frowned. 'I hope Ms. Akito doesn't call on me… I didn't do the homework!' he thought.

'Hiitachin Kaoru! Do you know the answer?'

'Umm… ' Kaoru frowned, 'What year? What year? Umm… well he was in the 1400's so...' '1492?'

'Correct!'

'Phew!'


	12. sleeping in on a weekend

**Rating: K+  
Pairing: None  


* * *

12. Waking up, realizing it's the weekend, and curling up for another thirty minutes of sleep.**

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!'

'What is that horrible noise?' Kyoya yelled. He twisted around to glare at his alarm clock.

6:30 AM SATURDAY FEBRUARY 19, 2011

'And on a Saturday too?' Kyoya let out a long string of curse words and chucked the alarm clock at the wall.


	13. bittersweet ending of a book

**Rating: K  
Pairing: None  
I will dedicate my next chapter of Sweet on Accident to whoever guesses what book Haruhi's reading first!  


* * *

The bittersweet feeling of finishing a really good book.**

'_But when in other habits you are seen,  
Orsino's mistress and his fancy's queen.'_

Haruhi closed the book and smiled. 'Wow, that story line was sort of familiar. She dressed as guy for a while. Then again, I don't have a twin brother, wasn't lost at sea, and never married a guy named Orsino so…'


	14. home at last

Rating: K

Pairings: None

**14. Finally getting to sleep in your own bed after being away for a few weeks.**

Haruhi walked into her room and tossed her duffel bag on the floor. She flopped on her bed and sighed. It had been a long week, and the Host Club had dragged her all over Rome. She was so glad to be back. She was ecstatic to enter her apartment again. It was home, with her small bathroom, 1 kitchen, and not super fluffy bed. But it was home.


End file.
